This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Administrative and Intellectual/Environmental (AIE) Core will provide administrative, fiscal and secretarial support for the entire VLC-COBRE project. This is essential to the success of a large grant such as the COBRE. There is a need to support a multidisciplinary group, which crosses over two colleges and three departments, which will require University-wide administrative coordination. The second, more important goal of the AIE Core, is to provide important elements for the intellectual environment that we wish to create. Intellectual enrichment takes several forms and is ultimately linked to successful faculty development and further faculty recruitment that will be critical to the success of the VLC program and its sustainability. The AIE Core will provide funds to send investigators to national meetings, workshops, to other laboratories, to bring external advisors to the VLC-COBRE Advisory Board meetings, and for the PI to attend National COBRE meetings. The three specific aims of the AIE Core are: 1. to provide an effective administration and prudent financial oversight 2. to provide effective and responsive communications 3. to provide for statistical analyses of data 4. to enrich the intellectual environment of the VLC-COBRE program and UVM.